


Eavesdropping

by Titti



Series: Pop Culture [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-07
Updated: 2003-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott realizes that there are worse things than evil mutants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

**Scott’s POV**

I should know better. I’ve been teaching long enough to know that any intelligent adult should simply ignore teenagers and their babbling. However, as I walk by the game room, I hear my name. I can’t help but stop and listen to what they say.

“That’s stupid. Everyone knows that Logan and Mr. Summers are ready to kill each other. They are always snarling at each other. You’d think that Mr. Summers is a wolverine, too,” Sam says.

I’m surprised when I hear Bobby snort. Bobby never gets involved in personal situations, unless of course they involve Rogue and Logan.

“You know something we don’t?” Peter asks almost…teasing. And who are these kids? They never sound like this when I’m around. Peter is shy and reserved; he does *not* tease.

“You weren’t with us when Dr. Grey died,” Rogue says quietly.

I frown. What does that have to do with my relationship with Wolverine? I swear I will never understand the way kids think.

“And that’s relevant, how?” Angelo asks. Well, good for him, because I’m just as confused.

“When she died, Mr. Summers went to Logan for comfort. You should have seen them. Logan was holding on to him. It was almost cute.” Rogue has this far away look and a small smile.

“Almost, except that you were jealous.” Peter snickers and I almost faint at the sound. The boy has gone through a personality transplant when I wasn’t looking. 

“That’s so fucking great,” Sam blurts out. I really should punish him for his language, but I’m interested in learning where this is going. “Rogue is jealous of Mr. Summers. She wants to be with Logan, but he’s taken.” He puts his hands over his chest, bats his eyes, and sighs heavily. “How tragic!”

Rogue grabs a pillow and throws it at him. “Idiot! I…I think it’s nice that they have each other.” Wait! Is it me or she loses her drawl when Logan isn’t around? I shake my head. I will never understand women.

“You do know that they are men, right?” I knew I liked Angelo. The boy seems to understand me.

Bobby laughs. “Yeah, well if Logan is really as old as they think, he must have tried it. Besides it’s *so* obvious. The snarling, the fighting, the insults, they are all a way to cover up their feelings.”

“Are you sure you aren’t gay, too?” Sam asks. “You know, with all the this emotions shit. Maybe that’s why John left. He was jealous.”

Oh my God, where have I been? Could Sam be right? And why is he cursing so much? I sigh. I can’t believe the Professor lets them act this way. He must know. He’s in their fucking minds. Ooops, I guess I didn’t mean that.

However, Bobby shrugs. “Maybe.”

Maybe? To what? Is he gay? Was John? I’m getting a headache. I think I’ll go find some maniac with ideas of world domination. That I can actually understand. These - I can’t call them students – monsters are beyond my understanding.

“You should try to get in touch with him. Explain,” Rogue says. “I bet he’ll like that.”

The conversation moves on. John is their new victim. I decide to leave before they see me or before my head explodes from too much information. I barely walk a few yards that I run into Wolverine.

“What’s up, Slim?”

My eyes drop over his crotch. ‘Your dick’ is my first response, but I hold back. “Not much, just listening to the kids.”

He smirks. “Ya were spying on ‘em. Good for ya.”

“I was not,” I reply with a sense of righteousness that I don’t really feel. “I was merely passing by and was surprised by some of the things they said.”

Logan leans against a wall. He bends a leg and rests a foot against the wall, while he crosses his arms in front of him. “So, what’s so strange?”

Oh God, I know I’m blushing. I’m so happy that my glasses provide some sort of barrier because I don’t know what Logan would see in my eyes. “They…it…They seem to think that we are a couple.”

He cocks his head and thinks about my words. “Well, it’s *so* obvious. The snarling, the fighting, the insults, they are all a way to cover up our feelings.”

I begin to stutter. “You…me…I…we…”

He suddenly smirks at me and I want to kill him. “You could hear them,” I finally say annoyed.

He laughs. “All the way from the kitchen.” He pushes away from the wall and gets near me. “Ya know they’re right about on thing. I wouldn’t mind fucking ya.”

I frown. “I don’t remember…they never said that.”

He grabs my ass and pulls me close. “Maybe not, but they should have.” He kisses my neck and pulls away. “Think about it, Slim.”

He leaves me in the middle of the hallway. I stare at him before turning around. I think I’ll go find Magneto and kick his ass before making this decision.


End file.
